


Arcon Ring

by Sinto21



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Anime, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinto21/pseuds/Sinto21
Summary: Worlds with rings of supernatural abilities.





	Arcon Ring

Arcon Ring

AUG, 12, 2020

Deep in space near Jupiter, a war had broke out against the eight Arcon rings. The types of rings at the time where: 

Death  
Life  
Sun  
Reality  
Mind  
Light  
Darkness  
KI.

Each was a different color with different abilities as well. It was chaos, nearly all factions where fighting except the light and life arcons. They saw the war as a waste of power and life. They decided to watch from their home worlds Shozu and Hikaro. Each planet flowed with so much of their faction’s power, the planets had become the same color as it’s arcon ring. Shozu was golden while Hikaro was white.

“Hurry and focus on the mind faction, if we let our guard down they could control us, therefore strengthen the power of their rings!” The captain of the KI faction commanded with a group of other users of the ring of energy. All were dressed in silver clothing which was the color that symbolizes their faction. The mind rings were dark-blue.

The silver captain was named Gonto, a thin but muscular alien with pale white skin with hazel eyes. His main target was the blue captain who was a large buff creature with black-red skin and white irises. His name was Dennis. Both arcons flew toward each other, the color of their factions outlining their body, both as a protective barrier in the void of space and their power flowing through them.

As the dozens of ring users fought one another around them, both captains starred down one another as they levitated there in space just 20 feet from each other. Suddenly Gonto sealed his body within a silver transparent barrier that looked like a bubble as an abrupt barrage of projectiles shot out from his barrier toward his foe.

Right as the bullet-like projectiles were about to hit him, the mind captain created a shield in front of him made from his blue aura. “Come now, you truly believe a KI ring is superior to the mind? I will show you that I can command the mind of any living creature, even you!” Aiming his ring toward his opponent, a beam of blue light struck Gonto, a blue mist swarmed around him as his eyes began to glow blue.

“Yesss, succumb to the mind ring…let it fill you with my control”

“Captain Gonto!” One of his men cried out. He was young and looked human. The hero had short white hair with tan skin and green eyes. As he fought several death ring users. Since they only killed one warrior from the sun faction, their power hadn’t been boosted yet. The hero of the silver ring knew: With each killed by the death faction, their black rings would increase in power. His ring grew stronger once he siphoned a source of power. Just then the three death assailants surrounded him in a Circle preparing to attack him

Meanwhile their captain was still getting overwhelmed by the mind ring’s ability, just as Gonto could feel his consciousness fading, he clenched his fist, his ring lit up with white light. The blue energy around him began turning into small wisps of blue light flowing into the ring until most of Dennis’ influence was gone.

An immense blue aura swarmed around the arcon’s body when in an abrupt change, the color went from blue to silver, becoming the ring-user’s own power. (This power, I can feel it flowing throw me like some kind of adrenaline!) “Time for you to witness my multiplied power!” Three blue arcons aligned in front of their leader as Gonto unleashed a fierce blast of energy from his ring.

Dennis watched as his protection was wiped out by the boosted power of the man’s ring. He found himself floating there with no one to protect him. Just then the KI leader turned to see his ally bound with black chains wrapped around his torso and arms behind his back. “Damn it! Why won’t my ring drain your chain’s energy!?” He commented.

“Think of death rings as anti-KI. You’re rings can only siphon normal energy, we just call it anti-energy to keep it simple. I’m sure your team members are too busy to come help you” As the death leader’s black ring lit up with an outline of white, a black katana formed in his grip preparing to end the hero’s life and boost his ring’s power. Just as he was about to kill the young fighter, Gonto transported himself to move almost instantaneously between him and the coming threat.

As the death blade came down for the kill, it struck a silver barrier of light the captain had made protecting both him and the young ally. The death blade had only struck his shield for mere moments, but could feel some of his power get drained away. (Hmph, the death ring seems stronger than I expected. Then again…it depends on the user of how strong the ring is since the rings of each faction has two types of power supply: The main source is the body’s life force, the 2nd source depends on the ring’s faction.

KI rings boosted their power from absorbing types of energy from other attacks or electronics. While the death rings drew more power from killing others. Gonto formed a blade as well and kept his teammate within the barrier in case the other death arcons attempted to attack him. “Your move captain” The silver warrior taunted.

Dennis came up towards them as the death captain threw his arm down with his black sword. The silver arcon held his sword sideways as the katana struck Gonto’s. A blue mist came up behind the assailant as Dennis began to take over the death captain’s mind. The warrior was unsure if he should save him or not, but knew the mind faction didn’t need more power. Gonto threw his fist out toward his foe as his blade evaporated into energy.

Releasing a wave of silver light, the hero began absorbing the energy Dennis was emanating to control the death leader. Like before, the blue light became blue wisps getting pulled into his ring. “Thanks for the energy!” Silver arcon called out shooting another fierce beam from the tip of his ring. Everyone watched as Dennis was obliterated aside from his ring like the one’s that guarded him moments before.

“I appreciate your help in freeing me, this doesn’t make us friends, but I will spare your faction’s life for now” Miles away the sun and darkness factions were in an all-out battle closer to the sun so the sun arcons would have an advantage.

“I, Kira will defeat you all in the name of the sun arcon!” She wore an orange battle suit with a symbol of the sun in the center of her chest. She had dark-blue hair with gold eyes. “Behold, the power of Solis!” As she held her ring hand straight up with the sun behind her, particles of energy from the sun’s power flowed into her ring until her body was overflowing with power like flames.

“The darkness shall overcome your sun with doubt and anger. Damino, captain of the darkness faction shall end your confidence and show you true power” Damino had elf ears with pale skin and black irises. He wore a black cloak with an eye in the chest area. With a quick movement, both unleashed a blast from their rings, clashing at one another. Their power was so strong it shook the void around them. Nearby asteroids began to crack apart from the immense power.

“The sun’s power transcends all other arcons, how are you matched with my ring’s power!?”

“Simple, you overestimate your own power. If I wanted to kill you here I would’ve had my team join the fight. You aren’t worthy to call yourself a captain” Damino said in a calm emotionless voice. The sun arcon watched as her attack was overwhelmed by the darkness, her ring flying from her finger from corruption. Without a ring, Kira had no way of breathing in space.

“Hmm, each faction brought five or so members to fight this battle, so where are the other sun arcons?” He called his men over, commanding them to hunt down any sun ring-users in the nearby planets ranges while he hunted for other captains. After they left, he saw the sun ring letting off a bright glow. He went over attempting to grab it when it abruptly took off like a shooting star. Without a 2nd thought he went after it, hoping to find something interesting at the ring’s destination.

(Where is this ring going?) He thought. That’s when Danino spotted the other rings from defeated warriors also soaring through space in search of a new life force to power the ring. He reached the plant most of the rings were headed. That’s when he had an idea. Instead of entering the planet’s atmosphere to hurry after it, he went back to his home world…

CHAPTER 1 Power Vs Quantity

Each arcon world had the same idea: They took all their unused rings while creating more, sending them into space to find a new user. Each sent dozens out into space. While some landed in empty areas and weren’t found, plenty found new users…

FL, 8:00 PM…

Gavin Okomari sat at his large desk by the window trying to write when he heard something outside. He got up from his tablet, opening the window. The dark-haired man watched what he thought was a meteor shower when he thought one of them changed directions. The young adult backed away as the projectile seemed to be heading in his direction. Gavin let out a yell before crouching down to dodge the coming object. He turned around to see a small object sitting on his bed, steam and smoke rising up from it.

Surprisingly the small item hadn’t scorched his bed. It was as if it had stopped just before impact. Okomari went down stairs to get a mitten so he could feel if it was hot or not. “Is this…a ring?” He could still feel some heat even through his mitten so he set the ring down on his night stand to cool down…

After almost an hour, Gavin had nearly forgot about the ring when suddenly it began to light up his room with a pink aura. As he spun around to face it in his computer chair, he felt something strange from it. The boy stood up, slowly walking over to it. Once he reached out to grab it, the ring attached itself to his middle finger. Okomari noticed the ring changed it’s size to fit his finger.

He could feel his body tingling until the glow from the ring went down to a faint glow. “What is this?” He starred at it for a full minute before a voice began to speak to him telepathically: (Hello Gavin, I am a arcon ring of the reality faction. Like you, dozens of rings have been sent out all across space to find owners to combat the war against all the rivaling factions)

“What do you need me to do?”  
(You must master the ring’s power. Once you’re ready you must join the fight in outer-space) The young ring user agreed to the voice’s terms and headed to the roof of his apartment to train with the reality ring. He aimed his left fist out toward the outskirts of the city trying to activate his ring.

“Why isn’t it working!?”

(You need to focus on what you want your ring to. Focus your energy and warp it into a weapon) The telepathic voice told him. Gavin kept his hand straight and closed his eyes focusing… That’s when a ninja made out of his pink energy formed in front of him. It was stable for a few moments before vanishing. Okomari fell to one knee already mentally exhausted since his body wasn’t used to using the arcon ring…

1 week Later…

Gavin had learned how to use his arcon ring of reality rather fast but could still tire out rather fast if he used too much power. Just as he thought about joining the fight, his ring once more light up in a pink light. (Enemy detected…estimated range…10 meters) With his new ability of flight, which was one of the easiest abilities gained by all ring-users of any faction.

Okomari soared through the air with his pink aura around his body. That’s when the young hero spotted a blue ring-user walking through the city streets suspiciously. Instead of a surprise attack, Okomari descended down in front of him just a few meters away on the long straight road. “What are you doing here late at night all alone?” 

“I could ask you the same question” The man replied. Gavin noticed they were about his age, he had dark-skin with his eyes blue from his power flowing through his body. With a quick move, his target shot a beam of blue light toward him. Okomari managed to evade the coming attack by an inch, watching it come into contact with a tall office building nearby. It blew up in a blaze of flames as it came crashing down like a domino.

With his heightened reaction time, Gavin aimed his ring up into the air. It lit up the dark street with pink light as he formed a transparent barrier around himself moments before the building crashed down onto him in an echoing boom. “Hmph, hopefully that broke his shield and crushed him. If not, I have my trump card on standby”

“Is-is that so?” A voice responded. The villain turned to see Gavin climb out of the rubble, luckily only covered in bruises. “Nice tactic, weather I got hit or not I was still going to take damage. Now it’s your turn. Face the power of my reality ring!” Once more the pink arcon manifested the ninja, having it charged toward it’s target with two twin blades in it’s hands.

The quick ninja made out of pure energy lunged into the air spiraling sideways, using his body to spin his blades around like a chainsaw. His assailant managed to form a shield around him nullifying the power of the assassin’s spinning attack. “You must still be new at using your ring if this is the best you can do” With a frown, Gavin instantly threw his fist into the air as the ninja disappeared. He closed his eyes focusing a large amount of his power into a single attack.

The mind-user looked straight into the air to see a massive asteroid made out of his pink energy descending down from the sky. “Oh shit” The enemy also threw his fist into the air like his target did, creating a massive square surface in hopes to stop or slow down the coming asteroid. Just as it seems like the asteroid was about to impact the metal surface, Gavin reformed the energy into his outra Trimo from his story Inner-Self.

With his opponent busy keeping his hand up and his protective Surface still over his head instead of a barrier wrapped around him, he had his manifested fictional character charge straight for them, sending a barrage of blows to his torso repeatedly. With the creatures final blow, it punched him with all it’s power sending the blue arcon staggering through the streets before smashing into a black car.

Gavin smiled with his right hand on his hip as his fictional character disappeared. “With the creation ability of my ring alongside my creativity as a writer, that just gives me the advantage over you or plenty of other combatants that might come my way. So what’s your name anyway?” He asked walking over to his injured foe.

“Why does it matter? But fine, my name is Comei” That’s when the tyrant leapt up from the car landing on his feet in front of his enemy. Before he could attack the boy, Okomari created bonds an shackles around his arms and around his neck with a large metal ball to weigh him down. No matter how hard he tried, Comei could break nor even lift his ring arm high enough to attack his target.

“Damn you, if I wasn’t pinned down with these chains you’d be dead!”

“Is that right? Didn’t seem that way before I chained your arms up. Might as well accept your defeat” Gavin responded as he tightened the bonds and increased the size of the heavy ball. While his target was unable to attack, the warrior forced the mind ring off Comei’s finger taking away his super-natural abilities. However, without an owner with a life force to power the ring, the blue light faded from it.

Instead of getting rid of the ring Gavin slid it into his jean pocket incase he could find the ring a new user or a way to get it to work for him. “No point in keeping it, the blue arcon ring only responses to me. You can’t just slide it onto anyone’s finger and expect it to work”

“I assure you I know how arcon rings work. If I killed you the ring would look for a new master, but I’m not a cold killer. As far as I know, you don’t deserve death. But no other ring will react to you unless I uncover the reason they react to their new masters in the first place. Using that I can gather heroes of the arcon instead of hope”

The reality arcon released his target before flying away. The powerless man struck the ground with tears flowing down his face with a look of fury. (Nooo! I can’t be a mere human again! I will find a way to regain my arcon powers, even if it’s not the same faction!)

Meanwhile Gavin finally ascended into space in hopes of helping the other reality arcons. A pink light outlined his body as he was able to breath in the dark void. He reached the battle to see not many arcons fighting since a great portion were wiped out. “What’s happened so far?” He asked his physic ring. It told him how most of the sun and mind army had been killed. Each faction sent four to five warriors into battle. Once they were killed their home world would send another squad in their place.

That’s when a death and darkness came flying up to him. “Hmph, shouldn’t be surprise some factions would join forces in order to wipe out the others. But you both should know once you did that, one of you would just betray the other”

“All that matters is here and now” The darkness member commented raising his hand up to attack. Gavin made a fist as his ring lit up just as the assailant attacked. The death arcon watched as Okomari threw his left arm up. Just as his foe fired a beam of dark-purple light, a giant asteroid made of pink energy came flying up between the two. Even with the rock being destroyed into small fractures of pebbles, it protected him from the coming attack.

Right before the light cleared, the pink arcon formed a cage around the two villains, forming a wall around them instead of bars. Once it was completed, he sent it flying toward the sun. Since neither are sun ring-users, that plan should work. Now where is my faction’s squad?”

The young hero soared through space having his ring locate the nearest reality arcon in space, after about five minutes of flying at his super-human speed, his ring picked up a fellow ring-user of his faction. Wasting no time he flew in the direction he could feel his ring pulling him. He spotted a woman with long light-brown hair dressed in his color fighting off a sun arcon by himself.

Just as the sun warrior dressed in orange prepared to attack, Gavin created fully-body shackles around their body. Once again his opponent was unable to aim his ring and was basically trapped in place. The woman created battle armor out of her pink energy, going right up to her target and unleashing a barrage of fast devastating blows. With her last blow her armor vanished and she fired a blast that obliterated the sun arcon.

“There’s probably more on their planet or a nearby one, but that’s the last sun warrior in this fight. Thanks for your help. I can tell you’re still new, but seems you’ve been training and have a good grasp on your ring’s abilities” She turned to him revealing ocean blue eyes. “There’s still several threats attacking. Winning this battle won’t end this, but hopefully it’ll make the fighting die down when they don’t have anymore men they can afford to lose”

Gavin nodded before they took off for the closest enemy they could fine. Just then a plane made of dark-purple energy hit Okomari from behind, sending him down towards Jupiter. He was in great pain from getting hit by the plane, luckily he had a protective barrier that took a good portion of the hit. With the plain diving down into the planet, the arcon hero put all his power into his barrier to survive the impact.

His ally watched from over the planet’s atmosphere as the plane hit the surface of the planet in a large explosion. With the hydrogen on the planet, the explosion became far grater with immense flames for miles. Even with his barrier still protecting him just about to shatter, he could feel the great stress the planet's gravity was putting on him.

Normally an arcon wouldn't feel it thanks to his protective barrier, but the attack had been so strong his shield was at the point of breaking. He used all his strength and stamina to ascend up out of the planet’s grasp back into space where he couldn’t feel the gravitational stress on his body anymore.

“Are you ok? You’re lucky you survived such a blow. If your shield had broke you would’ve died from the impact or Jupiter’s pressure and lack of oxygen”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. I’m a little weak but can still fight. We need to find the one that sent that at us” His ally pointed to the left of them as a meteor made of the same energy came soaring toward them at a fast rate. That’s when the woman created a colossal-sized blade in front of her. Right before the projectile hit them, her pink blade slashed through the rock without her even holding the blade. The two pieces floated off into space past them.

She spotted their foe and aimed her ring out her front of her. A thin but long rope made of light shot out into space. It reached the darkness arcon, wrapping itself around the assailant’s body before pulling them back to her. “Your little game is over” Suddenly, an abrupt surge of lightning surged through her rope, electrocuting her target.

Okomari watched in Surprise as the arcon tyrant was lit up with a surge of electricity all around his body. (So, seems she’s capable of creating electricity as well not just weapons and objects. This opens the door to all new possibilities knowing that I can create things other than objects and physical weapons) As her created energy rope returned to her ring, they stared at the figure who just floated in space with smoke coming from his scorched body.

“Wow, that was a strong attack to leave such a burn”

“Yea, hopefully that’s the last of them for now. But I’m sure some of these factions are going to be dumb enough to send every last one of their warriors until they’re completely out of fighters to send. If my calculations are correct, the sun faction is the lowest in quantity at the moment. So chances are their faction could die out first before any of the others. It would be more to an advantage on our side if the blue minds or the darkness factions were to die out. The blue arcons are crafty considering they grow stronger with each person under their control. The darkness arcon can vary depending on the person and the situation they’re confronted with. Anyway, let us hurry back to the Home world of the reality arcons: Oriea”

They descended down into the dark-pink planet where Gavin saw an endless city that looked as though it made it nearly the entire planet. “Welcome to Menostar, the city that makes up most of my home world. The city is made up of four sections: The empire ruled by the planet’s king, the civilization with normal citizens, the training grounds for all reality arcons and others who wishes to fight. And their living areas along with some barren areas that are empty.

Just then their rings began flashing. “What’s going on?” Okomari asked unsure what was going on. The women responded: It’s the emperor, he’s calling all reality arcons to the castle for a discussion. By the way, sorry I never told you, my name is Laura. We better hurry to find out what our lord wants”

Gavin noticed several other arcons flying around them as they made their way to the large castle. They landed in the entrance on a bricked path with a large concreate wall surrounding the giant fortress. The growing number of ring-users made their way into the large bronze gate. The floor was dark-red carpet with a white staircase to the left and a hallway to the right. Gavin followed the other through the hall with wooden walls, paintings of what he assumed to be past rulers in order of when they reigned over the world.

At the end of the hall was a colossal door, this one looked like it was made of solid gold. Laura faced her ring toward the pink jewel that was in the center of the great door. Her ring sent a trail of light to the white gem. Once it made contact, the jewel lit up as both doors slowly opened with a large quaking noise.

The crowd stayed close as they walked in sync into the king’s throne. There sat a man with long white hair, his bangs covering his right eye and the rest going down his back. He wore black armor with pink lines on the outer-part. Suddenly Gavin spotted the man’s hands, on his right middle finger was a pink reality ring. But on his left…was a blue mind ring. (What is this!? No one should be able to control two rings from two different factions!)

The boy tried to bring it up to Laura but she shushed him. That’s when the king rose from his throne. “Welcome all reality arcons, new or old, young or mature. I’m glad to see even after are slight war against the other factions, we still have so many men and women willing to step in for our fallen warriors that met their honored end in the mist of battle. I say onto you all…there will come time where are planet itself will be invaded by our enemies. I hope when that time comes I can trust you all and defend both the empire, and all who live around it!”

The crowd of warriors raised their fist into the area letting out echoing cheers. Meanwhile Okomari was still suspicious of their lord for wearing more than one ring. He looked at the other’s eyes making sure they weren’t under the mind ring’s control. With so many warriors that followed his every command, there was no telling how powerful he could become if he took control over all of them at once.

(Good, seems their eyes are normal. But I don’t trust him with two rings. If it was simple to use two rings at once I’m sure Laura would’ve figured it out considering she seems like a high-class warrior) The large group of warriors were sent to the training grounds to improve their skills and hopefully form new groups to go out on missions off world…

CHAPTER 2: Growing Risk

Gavin made his way to a large concreate fighting stage where another young warrior landed on the opposite side waiting for the battle to start. The young ring-user signaled his first target to make the first move as he stood motionless on the bottom left of the arena while his unknown foe watched from the top right. His foe had light-brown skin with a yellow star symbol in the center of his forehead. He had short hair so his forehead was easily visible.

“Before we duel, my name is Brandon Argamy. I may be a little new to this arcon thing, but should be able to take you on in a fight” Having his body surge with his ring’s power, the young fighter moved at great speed. A trail of pink light followed him as he went for a swift blow to his target’s face. However, Brandon struck an invisible barrier Gavin had formed around him before the battle had even begun.

“This might be training for me as well, but looked like you have your first lesson, make precautions before-hand in case your foe tries a surprise”

“Hmph, fine take this!” Brandon aimed his fist just above Gavin as a figure appeared. The target was surprised to see a figure that looked like a greek god manifest above him. They looked like Zeus or Oden as they threw their giant-sized muscular fist down toward Okomari. Even with the man putting more power into his barrier, the deity’s fist struck his barrier causing it to completely shatter.

“H-how did you break my shield with one blow!?”

“Could’ve been sheer luck, or the fact I formed a god as an attack, but we know most attacks are only as strong as the ring’s power” Gavin took a deep breath catching his breath then created yet another figure from his stories. It was a young male that sent a physic push from his palm toward it’s target. Even with Argamy sealed within a protective shield, the immense force from the physic sent his target several kilometers away, a mist of dust and sand clouding the area from Brandon flying across the ground like a cannonball.

“Should try to end this as fast as I can” Creating a fireball with his ring, Gavin sent it soaring through the sky headed right for his opponent. While Brandon formed a shield halting his staggering, the purple fireball blew up on contact of his barrier, causing it to shatter apart.

“Damn it, how could I lose to him!?” Argamy complained. Okomari walked past the others who were training over to his partner who sat in the grass away from the others who battled and trained hard. The ring-user held out his hand to help him up but was brushed away.

“I don’t need your help, I’m fine” Just then a cry rang out. The warriors looked up to see a black wormhole covering they sky above them. While some ran off in fear, Okomari ascended into the air along with a few others. Meanwhile Brandon just sat there watching the others go up to the black void. The squad of warriors unleashed a combined blast of energy toward the wormhole but had no affect.

“Damn it, what are we gonna do now!?” The young arcon cried out. Just then, the black void began vacuuming up everything in front of it. Many warriors were getting consumed by the void while Gavin was fighting the immense pull of the void. With a sigh, Brandon activated his ring, flying up toward his rival in hopes of helping him. Just as he reached out to grab him, his friend succumb to the void’s strong pull.

“Nooo!” Okomari cried out as he was pulled into the void. Argamy looked toward the fortress thinking if he should get their lord’s help first. But decided to fly straight into the black hole to save his comrades. Once he went through the dark vacuum, he found himself within a black endless void like he had imagined. Plenty of the trapped people were already losing their sanity at the thought of being stuck in the void forever.

However, with though Gavin already had a way to escape. “Stop panicking I have a way to free us from this cage. Using all my ring’s stored power, it should be too much for this void to handle. Though, once I do this my ring will be useless” One girl gaped as Gavin held his fist into the area, releasing every once of power within the ring. All watched as both the ring and void began to crack apart from such overwhelming power.

Finally the young boy’s ring shattered apart while freeing those trapped in the void. They cheered while Gavin fell back toward the planet without a ring to help him fly. Brandon managed to free him just before he hit the ground. “You may be a pain in my ass for beating me…but you gave your power up to save the others, even the ones you didn’t even know. For that I owe you great respect, but don’t think one thing will make us friends”

While the others went off to confront the death arcons who were the most obvious ones behind this, Okomari was taken in front of the king with Laura standing beside him with her arms crossed. “So, it seems you’ve lost your arcon ring. Without your ring you have no further use to me” He snapped his fingers as two guards walked in with swords made of silver energy which represented the KI ring.

(More rings from different factions, this lord of theirs is becoming more and more suspicious) Gavin thought to himself. Right as the young ring-user was prepared to be executed, Laura created a sword made of purple mana. Holding it inches from her lord’s throat she said: “I won’t allow you to kill a loyal civilian just because they gave their ring up to save his comrades. I now understand why I got strange vibes from you recently, you’re not the man I once saw as a great ruler. Never the less, you’re through tormenting these people. I shall end you here and become the lord of Menostar!”

“Is that really your plan? How exactly do you hope to defeat me? Single-handedly? Along with the fact you only have one ring while I on the other-hand wear two” A smirk grew on her face as her sword vanish. She aimed her fist toward the papair of guards. With an abrupt beam from her ring, it pierced one of them instantly killing them.

“You fool! How tear you kill one of your own! I’ll have you killed along-side that man!” She grinned and dashed over to the motionless man. The 2nd guard swung his blade in her direction but missed as she evaded his attack by jumping over it and landed by the dead ring-user. Laura took off his KI ring, tossing it over to her ally. After about five seconds, the ring suddenly lit back up, bonding with the warrior’s life energy.

“Damn you! How dare you steal another’s arcon ring!” The tall buff guard yelled in a deep voice. In a furious out-burst, the brute formed his sword into an over-sided silver axe. “Now die!” As he went for the killing blow toward Laura, two hands stopped it. Gavin had stopped it by putting both hands on both sides of the axe while protecting his palms with his ring’s energy in the form of gloves.

“So long as I’m around, I won’t let anyone hurt her!” Okomari announced letting go of the large blade. The king ordered his pawn to kill them now. The guard nodded throwing his axe head-on in their direction. The girl dogged it while her partner managed to catch it. The weapon was heavy but he managed to keep it above the ground. “Take this!” Advancing head right for their current target, Gavin swung the massive blade right for him. The guard managed to seal himself within a barrier but was easily shattered by the blunt force of his own blade.

The moment he was open, Laura fired a thin beam past Okomari, piercing the 2nd guard as well.

“Ugh, must I do everything myself!? Very well, I’ll show the power of arcon rings when a ring-user use two of different types! Rising up from his throne, the king formed a wall of spikes on both sides of them, hoping to crush them. Gavin took off towards him while Laura created multiple bars that stopped both coming walls. The steel bars made of her energy began to bend from the sheer force between both walls.

Even with their assailant still manifesting the wall, he was able to send Okomari across the throne room, crashing into the white cement wall. “You both are fools, to think the thought of you beating me even crossed your mind. Why else would you think I was chosen to be king of menostar. It’s time to finish you both off before the rest of them grow more paranoid like you two”

Aiming his fist in their direction, he unleashed a wave of fire filing the entire throne room. Luckily Laura sealed the fire within a dome along with their king. The barrier begun to fill up with smoke and fire making it more difficult for the tyrant to breathe. In a sudden attempt to survive, he stopped the flames. He was still light-headed so Gavin formed shackles bonding his arms and legs in place.

“Hopefully this’ll keep him from attack us, or slow down his assault” Okomari responded. His partner made her way over to him when an abrupt spike made of the lord’s energy formed as he got to his knees. “You might’ve slowed my body down, but I can still create things with my arcon rings!” Their target fired a sharp spike made of purple mana right for the girl. However, she created a shield around her arm like a knight that shattered the projectile on contact.

Just before the tyrant could attack once more, both Laura and Gavin fired a beam that synced together into a silver beam with a purple outline. A few warriors came in to witness their leader get struck through the heart by their immense power. His eyes widened before collapsing onto the floor. Several followers let oud screams of horror at the sight of their king’s demise.

“King Adren!? How could you turn on your own lord! I shall avenge his death by ending you!” One of them yelled. Luara explained to them about Gavin being put to death for being useless after losing his ring. “Are you saying you agree with him getting killed even after he saved nearly all your lives!?” That’s when Brandon stepped away from the crowd and lined up with them.

“She’s right, Gavin gave up his power to free us from that dark-abyss. I won’t just turn my back after something so pure. If you all want to kill them, you’re gonna have to go through me!” All but one were beginning to agree with them. Laura had always been a loyal servant, there’s no way she’d suddenly turn on them and lie about their king having dark intentions.

“I don’t care if you were close to our lord, you had no right to kill lord Aiden. I shall kill you three right here!” Moments before the thin, black-haired man could attack, one o his own group used their ring to trap him within large chains that weighed him down. “Damn you all! Seems I’m the last loyal servient of our lord. You all will pay for going against king Adrian, I will see to it that you all perish!”

Laura sighed as she walked over to the rebellious man. With his arms and legs bound by energy in the form of steel bricks, she went over and took off the arcon ring. The target stared into her eyes responding: How dare you remove a warrior’s ring when it’s still bonded with it’s user!” Before the stubborn man could continue, The young girl crushed his ring within her grasp using all her power.

He was stunned silent by her abrupt action. “There, now you’re just like other creatures out there…powerless. One’s who don’t deserve the power of any arcon ring!” The man watched as his shattered rings. “I, Laura will become the real lord of menostar and treat those who deserve it with respect!” All watched as she put on the 2nd mind ring, walking past the cold body and sat upon the throne.

“All hail queen Laura!” They praised. Even Okomari went down on one knee as a sign of respect for her becoming the new lord and first ever queen of menostar…

(TO BE CONTINUED…)


End file.
